Doggone Cats
Doggone Cats is a 1947 Merrie Melodies short directed by Arthur Davis. Plot Sylvester and his friend, which is an orange cat, are being chased by a bulldog named Wellington. The chase comes to a stop when the dog is visited by his mistress, who forces him to deliver a package to Uncle Louie, telling him, "And don't let go of it or else!" The cats take advantage of this and decide to torment him. First, they smash an egg right in Wellington's face, then hit him with a garbage can, tie him up to a train, then run over him, throw him in the river and lastly flatter him with a steamroller. When Wellington delivers the package, he finds out that it contains dinner for two cats. Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 4, Side 4: Cartoon All-Stars (aap print) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App (1995 USA Turner print) Censorship On Cartoon Network, Boomerang (TV only; the gag is retained on the streaming service)https://watch.boomerang.com/watch/76/68, and The WB, the scene of Wellington harassing the cats by banging trash can lids against the can they're in and Wellington's mistress yelling at him to come to her was shortened to remove a trash can lid landing on Wellington's head and Wellington briefly impersonating a Chinese peasant. Coincidentally, the scene of Wellington falling backward into a cigar store Indian statue and the statue stuffing cigars in his mouth was left in on all three channels, despite all three channels having a history of editing Native American stereotypes and scenes of characters smoking tobacco products. Notes * When the short was reissued as a blue ribbon, the title was changed to Dog Gone Cats. * This one of the only two shorts featuring Sylvester to be directed by Arthur Davis. The other is "Catch as Cats Can". Coincidentally, they were both released in 1947. * Sylvester in this short is portrayed differently. In this short, he has an unnamed yellow feline partner, is more of a trickster, and doesn't talk (contrast with "Catch as Cats Can", where Sylvester can talk, but has a dopier voice with no lisp). * This short is one of the only two to be animated by Basil Davidovich. * Wellington would eventually reappear in "Odor of the Day", which was the only Pepé Le Pew short to be directed by Arthur Davis (and also had an established Looney Tunes character with a different personality under Arthur Davis' direction). * The short was in Cinecolor and re-released as a Blue Ribbon in 1955-56 season. While the original opening rings and title is said to still exist, the ending doesn't survive, as it was filmed in Cinecolor. Gallery Doggonecats.jpg DoggoneCatsLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card DoggoneCatsPreliminarySketchLobbyCard.jpg "Doggone Cats" (1947) Original Titles & Music|Original titles wellington model.jpg|Wellington's model sheet References Category:1947 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Lloyd Turner Category:Cartoons written by Bill Scott Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Smith‏ Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist